Of Roses
by Kirikou
Summary: As the 14th Gundam Fight commences, rumors start to fly about Kioji's return in the netherlands, and a war has started in France, taking away the one person that George truly cares for in the start of Kioji's new glory...
1. Of Roses: Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of G Gundam, nor any of the mechas included in the show. I am writing this story purely for fun and the entertainment of whoever may be reading it. G Gundam is sole property of its respected creators and animators, and also the companies that distribute it. --- EDITOR'S NOTE: Alright kiddies, this story will be the first in my small series of G Gundam stories that will actually be finished. Kirikou, as many of you may know, is very bad at finishing stories she starts. So, this story is actually about all of the characters as a whole and their relationship and attitude towards each other as the story progresses, sending all of them into some kind of torture or mishap. It focuses on one character at a time as they make their way farther and farther into what seems an unbeatable and pointless war with a destroyed country. Gosh, if I give any more away, it wouldn't be a story would it? --- OF ROSES: EPILOGUE ---  
  
A hooded, shrouded figure stumbled through a dark alley, breath coming in short, labored gasps. He tripped over his feet as he stumbled out of the alley, unseen eyes flinching as the daylight hit them relentlessly. Other people passed by the hurting one, walking far around him, eyes downcast as if he where invisible. Despite the weather, the figure was sweating profusely, beads dripping onto the pavement as he staggered on, gaping for the air that was slowly getting away from him. A man ran into him, knocking him to the ground roughly. The figure made no attempt to rise, his breath gone. He gaped, trying desperately to fill his dying lungs. A little girl came walking down the street, eyes suddenly on this figure dying on the ground. Her eyes wide in fear, she ran to the figure, trying to help him up.  
  
"Are you alright sir? I think I should..." She was stopped dead by the figure's grip, clutching gravely to her arm and dragging her down, into the alleyway, lounging at her throat, ripping her dress as she screamed. Her pleads fell apon deaf ears as she was dragged to the ground, slammed into the wet gravel. The figure's hood fell down, exposing his head and neck. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight. He looked as though he where made of metal, eyes sunk in to the back of his head. The only thing visible was the sockets as they glared back at her with a red center. He showed his teeth, metallic as the rest of him, digging them into the screeching girl's neck. She tried desperately to pull away from her, finding herself drained suddenly of all energy. She sunk back from his attack, unable to fight this creature. As she thought her last minutes where at hand, the creature suddenly let go, coughing and rasping, falling to the ground dead. She backed away quickly up against the wall as his sockets glared back at her, a menacing grin on his toothed skull. She closed her eyes, trying to get to her feet, but a wave of nausea kept her down. The world spun about as she tottered, a tear rolling down her cheek as her eyes rolled back in her head with a sigh as she fell face down into the mud.  
  
Master's ambitions would be fulfilled.  
---  
  
"Oh my god Natzika! What happened to you?" A woman grasped her daughter by the shoulders, her complexion pale with fear. Her daughter had walked in, covered in mud and a ripped dress, hair a mess and eyes ablaze. She now stood before her mother lifelessly, her wide blue orbs staring at nothing, as if she where blind. Her face held no emotion, her dress hanging limply from her shoulders, caked in mud. Blood flowed freely from a wound at her neck, still unhealed, as if unable to. Her flesh was slightly discolored, something her mother had not taken into account. It was tinged an almost metallic color about the wound, spreading slowly, even as they stood there. Her mother stood to her feet, about to get to the phone when her daughter grasped her arm pleadingly, her eyes wide in an unexplainable horror. She came back down to her daughter, hugging her tightly, unable to see the color of her eyes change, a rage grow on her ashen face, her teeth grow rapidly, lounging into the shocked woman's arm, puncturing the skin and driving deep into her flesh. Blood pumped freely with every heart beat as the girl detached, falling back and against the wall, watching the horrified look apon her mother's face, the emptiness in her eyes as she fell to the ground, lying unconscious.  
  
Two people now lay on the ground, shocked looks apon their faces as a girl loomed over them, eyes downcast, tears filling the lifeless orbs. She closed her eyes, turning her head to the window and opening them, glaring outside at the life moving about freely. They would all be like her soon. She and her friends. Her master awaited their arrival.  
  
Master's ambitions would be fulfilled.  
  
---  
  
END  
  
--- 


	2. Of Roses: chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of G Gundam, nor any of the mechas included in the show. I am writing this story purely for fun and the entertainment of whoever may be reading it. G Gundam is sole property of its respected creators and animators, and also the companies that distribute it. --- AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really don't have much to say, just because I might give away the plot if a blab on and on... I don't know at this time how many chapters there will be, but I'm guessing more than five. Oh, and another thing. This is an alternate universe fic, so it DOES NOT follow the plot structure. So, you can't bark on me if you review that I'm on the wrong line ^^. So without further adieu, here it goes! --- OF ROSES: CHAPTER 1 ---  
  
A young woman glared over the scenery of the 14th Gundam fight, her bright blue, silvery flecked eyes flaring then settling into a dull stare. She stood lifelessly at the edge of a cliff over looking all of the excitement. She crossed her arms, her bracelets jangling as she did so. She pushed back a piece of her brown and red hair, putting the hand back where it was. A large creature resided behind her, its dark color a contrast to the bright blue sky, an invitation to go out. It's eyes flashed for a moment, settling back into a normal green haze. The woman did not move from her place, nor shift her head.  
  
"We'll have them all soon. Be patient Zyphir. The master will have his way in the end."  
  
---  
  
The 14th Gundam Fight was underway, finished with their introducing and on to the fighting. The first contestants of the fight where Maxter Gundam, of USA, and the Kiwi Gundam, a new fighter form Kuwait. They had decided to enter themselves in the fighting to see how they might fare. They had started out strongly, but in the end with huge screams and cheers from the fans, the boxer had come out victorious. Being the good sport he was, he'd gone over to the other Gundam, helping it's pilot out.  
  
"It was a pleasure fighting with you sir. I hope to become stronger and come back next time."  
  
"I'll be happy to beat you again." The American grinned, shaking the man's hand. He laughed, going back to his team, somewhat defeated, but still happy. Chibodee grinned himself, moving Maxter out of the ring and into a nearby clearing. A small boy ran up to him, arms waving about in frenzy.  
  
"Chibodee! Over here!" The Chinese boy yelled, coming up to him and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Sai! Good ta see ya!" He smiled, putting the boy down. Sai Sici turned, yelling over to someone else, who came by quietly, almost gracefully, fixing a small piece of red hair and taking a long, sweeping bow to his comrade.  
  
"Bonjour Chibodee." He spoke quietly, his cape sweeping with him in the slight breeze of the evening. He gasped in surprise as the American clapped him on the shoulder roughly, practically sending him off balance.  
  
"Yo Georgie." He spoke quickly, looking up at his Gundam proudly. By the time he and the other two had had a decent conversation, the rest of the gang was all there, shaking and greeting happily. Sai Sici was already on Domon's shoulders.  
  
"Missed you bro!" He practically shouted in the Japanese man's ear. He turned his eyes, nodding to Rain, his "sis". Chibodee got a good look around the group. Nothing had really changed with any of them. A young lady with blonde hair and a very beautiful dress came forward into the group, giving George a slight tug on the sleeve. He turned, smiling gracefully, as with everything he did.  
  
"Mademoiselle." He grinned.  
  
"We're finally here, so you can come and say hello anytime you want."  
  
"Thank you. Such a sweetheart you are." Chibodee turned his attention to this, pulling George over, ignoring his protest.  
  
"So, how come you wheren't here last time?" He asked. George bowed his head, nodding.  
  
"We had some problems last year. All of the Gundam mechanics where having problems, or something of the sort. He sighed, glancing over at his Gundam. To the untrained eye, it looked untouched, but it had indeed gone under changes. A few small things had been taken off, and some things had been added, making him seem just a tad different.  
  
"That's alright. I can fight ya this time." He growled, shoving the Frenchman playfully. An announcement had come over the intercom, catching all of their attentions.  
  
"Attention all Gundam fighters, there will be a slight change in plans. The official battle royal will be held back a week. We know it's a long way off, months for you all, but something has come up. The battle is still underway, so you do not have to worry about that. Have a good time and see you there!" The peppy voice ended, sending the crowd into a moment's silence that only lasted exactly that long. The commotion was still going. Sai mentioned the fact that he was hungry, so they'd gone to a small café. Domon had noticed the commotion that was going on between the crowds from one place to another, how they all seemed to be talking about the same thing.  
  
"Did you hear about that new pilot?"  
  
"I hear Netherlands has entered into the battle!"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
Domon took no notice to it until Sai had pointed it out. On the board of pilots, there was one that stood out from the rest. A young woman with bright red and brown hair and blue eyes that could pierce the soul sat upon the board in a new space. He tried not to take notice of how much her Gundam resembled another he'd fought quite a few years back...  
  
"She can't possibly be that good. She's a girl." Chibodee started, whirling around in horror as a light voice turned him down.  
  
"Oh really? So you think you're better than us girls huh?"  
  
"Allenby! I...I didn't see you there!" He laughed nervously, cringing as she clenched her fist threateningly. "I didn't mean ALL girls..." He stammered, trying to find any excuse to get away from the blue-haired girl. She grinned, suddenly hugging him and sitting down next to Domon.  
  
"I miss you too Chibodee." She hinted, winking flirtatiously. He grinned fiercely, nodding. George finished his food, gently placing his cup down and getting to his feet.  
  
"I'd better be going. Lots of battles to attend." With that, he got up and left, waving the same way he had when he'd arrived. In a split second Mari- Louise was at his side, talking rapidly as girls do.  
  
"How can he stand that girl?" Chibodee asked, standing on his feet and walking off as well, his five girls following behind him, waving and saying their good-byes to the rest of the guys. Domon only rolled his eyes, getting up as well. Sai Sici did the same when his tutors came by. Allenby went her way a while later, leaving no pilots at the table anymore.  
  
A figure walked by later, looking for his friends, but the man had soon found them all to be gone. Argo sighed, smiling as he left. He'd joined back up for another year or fighting, being approved by the government for another go. He walked off, back to his Gundam. As he made his way through the crowd though, he could have sworn he heard something about the dark Gundam. He'd listened for a moment to the conversation, picking up something about the Gundam taking over a country and that it was on the move again, spreading it's virus anywhere it went, from person to person until entire cities where done with. He brushed it off. They had defeated the Gundam ages ago.  
  
---  
  
The young woman walked through the crowds, a lifeless look upon her face as she went. She'd heard word of a Gundam ravaging a country, sending everyone into turmoil. She grinned at it. She came to the front desk of Gundam fight entering, flashing her ID card.  
  
"Alright, Sara Defransisco for Netherlands, and your Gundam?" The girl was silent for a moment, speaking up in a monotone.  
  
"Zyphir." She said quickly. The receptionist wrote it down, nodding as he did so.  
  
"Alright. You're country is in the files now. You can start battling anytime you'd like." She nodded, turning around, but turned back, slowly.  
  
"Do you know where I could locate a certain Domon Kasshu?" She asked. The man only shook his head gravely.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, we're not allowed to give out that information, but I can tell you that he just left the city a few moments ago." She nodded, turning to leave again. As she went through the crowds, still hearing the stories about Gundams, she'd accidentally run into someone. She looked up, staring right into the face of Argo.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." He spoke slowly and calmly, moving aside and continuing on. She watched him carefully, before continuing on herself. She'd come to a clearing as she left the city, back to the cliff she had resided on, where her Gundam awaited. It's eyes flashed again. She sat on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the sights.  
  
"He's not important. The plan is going perfectly." She grinned as she turned her eyes back to the sky, watching Gundam Maxter take to the sky and head in some direction. "I have more important things to deal with."  
  
---  
  
A meeting was going on in Netherlands, with twenty different persons in the room. An older man stood at the head of their large table, tapping his finger, speaking slowly a slight rasp in his throat.  
  
"We'll take over every country soon. The master will have his way." A middle-aged man stood up, protesting calmly.  
  
"And if the plan fails?" The leader glared at him dangerously.  
  
"We are taking one country at a time. There will be no failure."  
  
---  
  
"Yes, I'd like to speak for a moment with Chibodee Crocket." A young voice spoke over the other end of the phone. The girl grinned, handing the phone to the American who'd just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Yes? This is he."  
  
"I'd like to schedule a battle in two days."  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"The Dargerian Forest. You know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it before. I'll be there!"  
  
"See you tomorrow." The woman hung up, stepping out of the shadows of the phone booth she stood in, her blue eyes gleaming in excitement. Her first battle, on the way to the last that would make her country victorious. Her Gundam stood nearby. She went into the hotel she stayed at, flipping on the lights and walking to the mirror. She lazily put her red hair into a loose ponytail, getting into bed without a second thought and reaching under it to pick up a book. Everything was going perfectly. It was just like that silly American to jump into this half-cocked. He didn't even realize what he was getting himself into. She read through the maps and instructions, picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
  
---  
  
"Hello, Luke? This is Sara. Be ready to move out at any time. Preferably tomorrow." A young man smiled on the other end, finishing with his 'yes ma'ams' and hanging up, striding back to his comrades at the card table.  
  
"We're gonna start this war with a bang eh boys?" Luke laughed, hitting his fist and palm together roughly. The rest of the men cheered, picking up their cards and moving off to their quarters. They had packing to do. The young man grinned, pulling someone off to the side.  
  
"Call Officer Hitske tomorrow. Tell him we're moving out to France. The rest of the troops can meet us on the border." The person he'd pulled nodded, striding off to his room as well. Luke grinned, fixing his spiked hair and moving on himself. He packed his things away in a little duffel, turning to the man he'd just sent to call the officer. The man stood stiffly with a 'sir', continuing with a nod from the other.  
  
"The mobile units are ready to depart at any time." Luke smiled, waving his hand.  
  
"Alright. Dismissed." He turned to the mirror, examining himself. "This will be a war to remember. The time when Netherlands takes over the entire world in one hit." He grinned, finishing his packing and getting into bed, turning out the lights, the smile, still apon his face as he slept.  
  
---  
  
END  
  
---  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll admit, it's going to be a little confusing in the beginning, but you'll understand it once it gets farther in. Intentions will be revealed in time, and then the real plan will start to make sense. Just go along with it, and sorry for my confusing mind and way of writing things! 


	3. Of Roses: chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of G Gundam, nor any of the mechas included in the show. I am writing this story purely for fun and the entertainment of whoever may be reading it. G Gundam is sole property of its respected creators and animators, and also the companies that distribute it. --- AUTHOR'S NOTES: Jeez, do I have to? No? Then I won't! --- OF ROSES: CHAPTER 2 ---  
  
"George? Are you alright?" Mari-Louise spoke softly to the man she sat beside, watching the sun go down. He had said nothing this night, unlike his usual talkative self. He'd trained long and hard for these battles, and now it seemed as though he had nothing to say about it. His eyes lingered, downcast to the ground, staring at the grass beneath his feet. His head almost jerked up at her voice, but he quickly regained himself and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine." His gaze wavered once more to the ground, then back up at the sky with a long sigh. He leaned back on the bench, admiring the scenery. Japan certainly had a view worth watching. The smaller blonde curled up on his shoulder lovingly, scooting a bit closer. He made no hesitation to leave, or even glance her way. She looked up at him, concern growing on her face.  
  
"George, there's something wrong. What is it?" She asked again, more demanding this time. He sighed, glaring down at her gently, a small smirk upon his lips. It died with her look. He turned away, staring back out at the sky, and going back to the ground.  
  
"It's just... you wouldn't understand." He finished, suddenly rising and stalking away, the wind picking up around him as he did so. She could only sit there looking on after him as he left, still unable to determine what the matter was with him. He came back to the hotel he was staying in, going to the window and moving the curtains aside gently. The sun was just setting, leaving the entire sky in reds and oranges. He couldn't help but sigh again, turning away from the window and going to his bed, sitting down.  
  
For some reason, a small problem had been rising in his mind, until it took over his thoughts. Something in the back of his mind told him trouble. Something told him to stay aware, but he shook it off once more as he lay down, turning off the lights.  
  
---  
  
"Sai Sici, you need to be going to bed. Now is no time to be fiddling with that Gundam." Some monk spoke up, startling the small boy. He hit his head, shouting in pain as it met with metal. He held his head in one hand as he came out from under his Gundam, eyes narrow.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore. I think I can pick my own bedtime, thanks." He growled, sitting up. The Gundam was laying on the ground, bits and pieces thrown about recklessly. Sai Sici had been working on the cockpit, which he argued needed fixing, though the other mechanics had done it several times to date. The monk gave him a stern glare, watching happily as the boy groaned, picking himself up and wiping his hands off on a towel nearby. The monk patted him on the head, leading him to his room. He lay awake though, staring at the ceiling. Over those last few years he'd had time to learn something he wanted to do. He'd become a mechanic with little experience, but enough to fix his own mech. He growled, thinking of those monks.  
  
"They think I'm a kid. I can't believe I still have to go to bed at 9:00."  
  
---  
  
Domon paced about his room slowly, unable to get to bed. He'd heard some odd conversation as he was coming back to his hotel, about the dark Gundam. From the details from the people he'd overheard, it was on the move, and had already taken over another country, and was on it's way to the next. This information, though he thought it was false, still kept him wondering if maybe, just maybe he hadn't defeated the dark Gundam...  
  
"Domon, it's 11:00. Why don't you go to sleep?" Rain caught his attention, standing there in a huge sleeping shirt. He nodded, stalking to the window and glaring out at the stars, bright in the empty black sky like a painting. Rain came up behind him, placing her head apon his shoulder. Even if there was something wrong with him, she knew he'd never tell her, and least of all admit that he ever had a problem. He turned to face her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving her there, walking outside. She sat on his bed, watching him leave from the window. He was headed to the gundam hangar.  
  
"Man, I don't know why I'm so upset." He said to the creature that sat there, completely lifeless. He was unaware of this fact, still speaking to him like a long-lost friend, as if it where the only one he had.  
  
"I mean, I got rid of the Dark Gundam. I'm sure of it!" He looked around, his brother coming into his mind for a split second. He had done some remarkable things in his life, and was certainly capable of doing it again, despite the fact that he was long dead...  
  
"No way." He said to himself, stalking back to the hotel and back to his room. Rain was gone. He lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. The lights where already out, leaving the room in a dark shadow that no light could penetrate. Though even as he slept, visions of the dark Gundam and Kyoji haunted his mind...  
  
---  
  
"Troop 150, moving out sir." Luke grinned, speaking over the phone. He motioned his men, watching as he hung up the phone. All of them got their mechas ready, moving out and taking to the sky. Their base would be completed on the outskirts of France soon. Only a few more minor adjustments where required. The entire place was already fortified and ready for use. He got into his own suit, taking off and flying to the head of the group. It was time to make their move.  
  
---  
  
"Goodbye George. I'll miss you, until we meet again." Mari-Louise smiled, leaving to the plane at the airport as George looked on. She waved from the window as it took off, taking her back to her country until the later battles, where she said she would cheer him on the entire time. The rest of his friends stood around, watching the plane leave, disappearing into the clouds. Domon glared after it, turning around back to the hangar. Chibodee stayed back with George.  
  
"Looks like the girl's off huh? Life's tough fer you." He sighed, patting the red head on the shoulder. He nodded, eyes still where the plane had disappeared. The feeling he'd had for the last few days still lingered in his mind, now tearing at him as he strided back to the group. He tried to make it go away, force away the stomachache that threatened to surface. It seemed even stronger now that the little blonde was out of his sights. Rain had noticed the look apon his face, but made no attempt to ask him about it, sure that she was only seeing things. Sai Sici grinned fiercely, following only steps behind Domon. Argo was there then, having gotten a very warm welcome from his friends when he'd arrived. They now all moved to the café in the hangar, sitting down. Argo had told Domon that he'd also heard rumors about the dark Gundam in the town.  
  
"Could it be true that it's still out there?" Domon asked over his coffee, taking a long, agonizing sip. Argo could only glare, unable to give a true answer. The rest of the pilots where unable to answer as well. Sai Sici was speechless.  
  
"I remember the last time we fought that machine..." He shuddered at the thought, taking a drink of his soda. George was not among the group at that time. Rain sat quietly, glaring down into her cup, watching her reflection idly.  
  
"If it really is, then I don't know what we can do." She sighed, moving the straw from one side of the cup to the other. Argo did the same, instead staring at his napkin.  
  
"That thing was as good as gone. There's no way that it could be. A different case?" Domon said, trailing off at the end of the sentence. He didn't even want to think that that might have been the case. Chibodee finally spoke up, slamming his fist into the table.  
  
"Well, I think it's just a rumor. You know how fast false information can travel Domon." The Japanese pilot nodded, agreeing to that point. He looked around.  
  
"Where's George?" The rest of the group looked around. Chibodee got up from his seat, pointing to the bathroom.  
  
"He's been in there for a while. I'll go see if he's alright." He strided off, leaving the rest of the group to their conversation. He opened the door, somewhat shocked to see the red head leaning over the sink, his face ashen.  
  
"Woah man, are you alright?" Chibodee asked, coming up behind him. He nodded, leaning up against the wall, head tilted back against the stark white tile.  
  
"I'll be alright...just...not feeling all that great," He moaned, standing to his feet uneasily. "I...need to get back to my room and get some sleep, that's all." He smiled, walking off, Chibodee only inches behind as he walked out of the room and back to the table.  
  
"I'm not feeling to well." He apologized, striding away from them all. Chibodee went along with him, directing his girls to stay behind. They sat around, upset that they couldn't go with. He brought George back to his room, sitting on the other bed in the room as George collapsed on his, staring at the ceiling, then looking back to Chibodee.  
  
"I get the feeling it's a little more then just a flu." Chibodee smirked, watching George's eyes narrow, turning his head away to stare out of the window.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Come on George." He persisted, more firmly then Mari-Louise ever would have dared. He sat up unwillingly, turning to face the American again, face grave.  
  
"I keep getting this feeling that something's gonna happen." He sighed, unable to look Chibodee in the face anymore. It was stupid, like a phobia or a child's fear of something that would never happen. He glanced back up, suprized to see the look on Chibodee's face had not changed. He knew that George was slightly psychic, but not on that level.  
  
"What is it that you're worried about?" He asked curiously, seeing the red head roll his eyes.  
  
"You can't possibly believe that, can you?" He asked. The expression that Chibodee gave him answered his question. His voice immediately fell a few notches. "I don't know. I just think that something bad's gonna happen somewhere that's going to effect us all in the future." He put a hand on his head, reaching under his bed, taking out a duffel bag and dig through it to find a bottle of aspirin. He grabbed a small cup of water off of his bedside table, drowning the pills in two gulps.  
  
"You really don't look good at all. You look like a ghost!" He sighed, eyes wandering to the window. It was getting late already, almost two o-clock, though it only seemed as though he'd been there for a few minutes. George looked out as well. Mari-Louise would be safely home by now, talking to her parents or having tea. Chibodee got up from the bed, striding to the door and turning back.  
  
"Look, we're all going down to the battlegrounds for some other country's battle so we can see how they are. If you're feeling any better..." He shrugged, suddenly stopped short by George's look, the smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you." Chibodee nodded, turning and leaving, headed back to his room, where the girls where awaiting his return.  
  
"So how's George?" They all asked at once. He shook his head, not answering them as he headed back outside again. Everywhere he walked he heard someone talk about the dark Gundam, but as he continued on, he noticed that people where talking about something else as well...  
  
"Yes, that new pilot?"  
  
"Zyphir Gundam! That girl's up to something."  
  
"I think she's part of the Dark Gundam's minions." He couldn't help but get into one of the conversations, listening closer. Zyphir Gundam was in all of this? He was going to battle with her the next day! He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his mind as he continued on. It was only rumor. The Gundam had been destroyed. There was no evidence to prove that any of it was true.  
  
He hadn't gotten back until late that night, going strait to his room without another word. He flipped on the television, watching the news channel, eyes wide at the sight on the screen.  
  
"Hundreds of cases of an unknown disease have been reported throughout all of the Netherlands. The disease seems not to have any cures, and doctors are puzzled as to where the source originated."  
  
"My God..."  
  
---  
  
"I'm watching it already..." Domon spoke quickly and quietly, eyes wide in the same terror as the screen emulated those bodies, the disease. They all knew exactly what this virus was. So the Dark Gundam hadn't been destroyed after all, and he had been strolling through Netherlands like a tourist. The entire place had been infested. Domon took out his book of contestants, looking up Sara. He gazed at her picture, glaring into her eyes, an almost metallic blue. Why didn't she look like the rest of the people? Was she a loyal follower of the dark Gundam? He looked closely at Zyphir, yet another time finding something unusual about it.  
  
Chibodee had hung up, on his way there, barreling through the door and coming to sit next to Domon, looking over his shoulder at the picture. Domon turned at the gasp, watching Chibodee fall against the wall in confusion.  
  
"That...that..." Chibodee stammered, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That looks like Master Asia's Gundam..." Domon took another look at it, slamming his fist into the table. That's why she looked so familiar! He turned to Chibodee.  
  
"You have a battle against her!" Chibodee sighed, nodding and fixing his sleeves.  
  
"Tommorrow."  
  
"We're coming with you."  
  
---  
  
The sun rose over the horizon, setting the forest into the light haze of morning. Dew sat on the grass from the last night, slippery as Gundam feet walked over it, smashing it into the ground carelessly, and taking up the dirt as it went along, trudging onto an open field in the center of the darkness. Sara watched them all carefully, noting every Gundam as it went by. As the Maxter Gundam came to the center of the clearing, she stepped forward, hands on her hips carelessly.  
  
"So, you're not a chicken, like I thought you might be. I admire you." She grinned, her pearly white teeth showing past the red lips. Her eyes flared brightly, settling back to a light blue.  
  
"Let's just go already." She nodded, stepping into the cockpit of Zyphir and fixing her hair.  
  
"I'll show you that girls aren't all glamour."  
  
"Whatever. Gundam fight ready?"  
  
"Go!" Immediately the two Gundams clashed, sparks flying off of the metal. Domon sat back, watching the battle from a far cliff. It would be useful to use that information in the future. As they went on, Domon suddenly heard a shout from somewhere. He turned around to see George and his Rose Gundam coming up. George came out of the cockpit, running to the edge of the cliff with the most horrified expression on his face, that even Domon wouldn't have been able to describe.  
  
"They can't!" He yelled, apparently holding himself from jumping off of the cliff and headlong into the battle. George suddenly sat down wearily, head in his hands. Rain came to sit beside him, the picturesque look of concern plastered upon her face. She could see from the wild look in his eyes and that way he sat there, completely still, that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Something was keeping him awake.  
  
He put a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide as he practically jerked out of his clothing. He sighed, leaning his head apon her shoulder and closing his eyes. She could only watch him, only wonder just what was going on his head, what thoughts where reeling among it. Had his Gundam told him something? She shook her head smiling. That was silly, Gundams couldn't talk she thought to herself.  
  
A huge jostle moved her from her thoughts, glaring up to see Maxter Gundam falling into a tree, Zyphir on top of him, hauling him into the ground. From the looks of it, Maxter had been pinned. They struggled on the ground, ripping up bushes and trees. Chibodee was finally able to flip her off of him with his legs, knocking her halfway across the clearing. Zyphir suddenly sprouted short wings, landing perfectly on its feet. Sara grinned from within the beast, making a strike at the grounded Chibodee. The fingers sprouted spikes, driving themselves into the ground only inches above the opponent's neck. Chibodee could only stare wide-eyed at the spikes that dug between his neck and the ground. The laugh that was residing in the air...  
  
"All I have to do is snap your little neck, bastard." She growled, digging the nails deeper, getting closer to that spot. He was completely pinned and helpless, staring back at the black beast in disbelief and fear. The claws suddenly retracted, Zyphir picking itself up and standing back. Chibodee was completely confused, but obliged to pick himself up. "But I won't." The Gundam stepped back yet again, wings sliding out to full length, ragged and broken. A slight flap got the figure airborne. It practically threw the un-manned Gundams off the ground with the amount of wind that picked up.  
  
"Who are you?!" Domon suddenly burst out, running towards the scene as fast as his legs could carry him. The Gundam stopped mid-air, it's black head turning to meet the Burning Gundam's pilot's gaze.  
  
"Exactly who you think I am. And you won't stop me."  
  
"What the hell?!" Domon swore, picking up speed as the Gundam turned around.  
  
"I have things to attend to." The voice was heard clearly over the coms, completely lifeless and devoid of any kind of kindness. Chibodee only watched after her, unable to decide just what had happened. Domon immediately packed up his things, heading after the Gundam that was quickly vanishing from sight. As he began to leave, he noticed that George had gotten to his feet. He now stared at him with bloodshot eyes, an almost cruel glance apon them.  
  
"It's nothing but trouble Domon Kasshu. You and I both know that." He stated simply, still somewhat limp looking as he stood there. Domon only glared back, blowing a bang from his eyes and turning around. He was going. George sighed, going back to his Gundam as well. Time to go on a wild goose chase.  
  
(She has to have something to do with all of this...) Domon thought to himself, remembering the television program, the looks on the people's faces...the country. Chibodee's comment about the resemblance of that Zyphir Gundam to Master Asia's Gundam master came to mind as well.  
  
---  
  
"Group 5 move in. Fly over maneuver that we've practiced." Luke said into the COM, watching as the group of fighter pilots to the right of him break away from the rest of the suits, flying low over the first few miles of Spain. He glared over the scenery, checking carefully for what he was looking for, spotting it only a mile from where he flew. The bases of his other troop resided in his vision, a looming fence of bombs and mobile suits that spanned over five miles.  
  
He wondered just why the Spaniards had never noticed their building there. But the same went for the French. Nobody seemed to know that the bases where there. He grinned widely, heading off after the group with a mention to his team. They would meet here for the first attack. He closed his eyes, opening them again with the widest grin he'd ever had. The day of reckoning was soon at hand. The master would be proud.  
  
---  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


End file.
